One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 13
"Tell me." "JUST STOP! PLEASE!" The man, was being whipped by Caramel, who was laughing, and Lester was breaking his hand at the time. Riker, was sitting to his opposite, and pointing a metal spear at his throat, unimpressed. "Tell me, and I will." "OKAY OKAY OKAY! JUST STOP! "Now, what's Benjamin's plan?" "SKYPEIA! SKYPEIA! WE ARE INVADING SKYPEIA!" Riker, thinking over it, thought about it. Gold. New technology. Hundreds of thousands of people to be new citizens. Yep. Made sense. This guy had no imagination, so he can't be lying. He got up, and grabbed the pirate by the throat. He opened the door, and went halfway across the boat. He threw him onto the pier, and looked at him, with cold eyes. "Go, and tell people what happened. Got it?!" "OF COURSE!" The man, ran away, and Riker walked ahead, heading to a small room in the boat. "I'm going to bed. Lester, make sure no one gets past." "Yes sir." Riker locked his door, and fell on his bed, with his back to it. He looked up, and raised his knees up, and put a book on them. He started to read the book. "Nico Robin's guide to Skypeia... This should help." - The man was still running, and he bumped into someone. He didn't notice him, and went running. The person, still walked ahead, smelling the air, and telling where Riker's scent was. Tack, cracking his knuckles, still went on walking. - Lok, sat at his post. He was extremely lucky. Riker actually freed him! He was the best shipwright, of course, and he was one of the commander 6. Despite all this, he promised to serve Riker for the rest of his life, and protect him from anything. Lok cleaned his hands, and he saw in a distance, a young man coming. He stood up, and felt tough. When he saw who it was, he looked shocked. Tack. He instantly turned into Jackal Form. He was told that Tack was strong, and he should be ready, for anything. He stood proud, and looked at Tack, walking forward. Don't underestimate him, at all. "WHO DARES, CHALLENGE LOK, OF THE COMMANDER 5?!" Tack, jumped on board, and saw Lok. "Move." "NEVER!" He jumped at Tack, planning to cut Tack into ribbons. Instead, he was punched, and punched, and punched again. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLEY!" Lok was pushed back by the force, and smashed into the wall of the ship. He started to scream, and Tack kicked him in the face. Lok hit the floor of the ship, unconscious, and two people come out of the door. Veeto and Wort. They see Lok down, and Veeto gulps. "Who the hell..." Veeto looks at Tack, and gulps again. "Crap." Wort, charges at Tack, and Tack jumps over him. Veeto, holds out his hands, and rushes at Tack. Tack, grabs Veeto, and shoves him at Wort. Wort grabs him, and watches Tack twist his arm. "GOMU GOMU NO... 1..." "NOT SO FAST!" Caramel, jumps on top of Tack, and slaps at his ears, hurting him. Tack, still wtsists his arm, and shakes his body, but Caramel holds on. "YAAAA HOOOO!" Tack, saw Wort charging at him, and Wort bit his arm. "4... 5! DRILL!" Veeto, looking at it, gulped again. "Why?!" He was struck, and Wort, holding it, was thrown with him to shore. Caramel, watching that, looked down at Tack's face, and saw him extremely angry. He grabbed Caramel's head, and thrown him across the ship. Caramel watching Tack, while Caramel was in the air, and saw Tack pull his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO... DOUBLE BAM!" It struck Caramel, and he was thrown to the shore, hitting Wort. Tack, walked ahead, and Lok came at him. Tack struck him in the face from behind, and Lok fell down, unconscious. Tack kicked down the door, and walked in, to see Lester, standing up, and in Mandrill form. Lester, watching Tack, looked down at him. "You got stronger. So did we, but you changed." "Thanks. Move." "You know I can't do that." "Tried." Tack punched Lester in the face, and kicked him in the chest. Tack forced him back, and smashed him in the chest again. He punched him, and kicked, and grabbed him. Lester, slashed at him multiple times, and many were deep cuts, but Tack ignored it. He lifted Lester, and thrown him across the outside hall, with Lester flipping himself to hit the floor on his feet. He looked at Tack, and licked his blade. He charged back at Tack, and Tack punched him in the face, and kicked him. Lester, grabbed Tack's leg, and lifted him, smashing him across the ceiling. Lester, watching Tack, backed away, and then charged. Tack, turned his arm into a spring, and grabbed Lester. He lifted him, and smashed him into the ground, and then stomped on him, and lifted him again, and punched him in the face. He grabbed the ceiling, and pulled it down, causing the hall to be blocked. He walked ahead, and kicked down the door with Riker kicking it in half. He stood up, and looked down at Tack. "What is the pleasure, Tack?" Tack, looking up at Riker, and pointed his fist at Riker's chest. "I just wanted to say something face to face... Do anything to Rangton, or any of my friends, and I will destroy you." "Ahh, and was this needed?" "Yes." Tack, walked away, and looked back at Riker, smiling. "Even then, you don't do that, we can be friends!" He walked away, and Riker looked impressed. Tack, kicked down the blocked room, and saw the entire Riker pirates staring at him. "Move." They looked at Riker, and he nodded. They did, and Tack walked past them. Tack jumped off the ship, and walked away, tired. Lok, watching him go, raised his fist. "And stay out!" Lester slapped the back of his head, and Lok looked sad. He wanted to at least try. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Nobody700 Story